


NO ONE

by User24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Breathplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Bi, Forced Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: Dean has been missing for two nights and Sam has to rescue him from a mysterious witch... but the lengths he must go through to do so could potentially tear the brothers apart.





	1. Sam's POV

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/42387192322/in/dateposted-public/)

Pacing back and forth in the bunker’s library, Sam Winchester nervously glanced over in the direction of the main entryway. It had been two nights since he had seen his older brother, whose absence was not sitting well with him, not one bit.

Dean had spent the better part of Saturday sleeping the day away, they both had actually. Clearing out a nest of vamps was hard work and they needed the rest. Sam had woken up first and was in the kitchen when Dean dragged himself through the door and headed straight for the refrigerator.

Staring blankly into the barren appliance, Dean stood there for a few minutes before he had closed the door and turned to Sam, saying, “I’m going on a beer run. Do you want anything?”

“Nope,” the younger Winchester had casually replied.

Sam hadn’t even looked up to watch Dean leave.

That was 38 hours ago. At first, when Dean wasn’t home by midnight, Sam had just assumed his brother had found himself a date. However, by Sunday afternoon he was beginning to worry. Texting and calling had garnered him no response.

“ _Don’t be a baby_ ,” that’s what he imagined Dean telling him. So Sam had suppressed his urge to go out and look for his missing brother.

But now… now it was Monday morning and there was absolutely no good reason why Dean should still be gone. No good reason why Sam hadn’t heard from him.

Striding over to the table where his laptop rested, Sam pulled open the lid and began to enter Dean’s mobile phone information into the tracking database. Punching in the last few digits, Sam pressed the return key and waited for the results.

Sam watched the progress bar like a hawk. The indicator moving far too slowly for his liking. After what seemed like an eternity, the program finally gave him the information he was after, Dean’s location: Downs, Kansas.

Downs, that was only about 20 miles south of the bunker. He could be there in less than a half an hour. Rushing to jot down the coordinates, Sam wasted no time going down to the garage to grab a set of keys and vehicle.

***

“ _What in the world_?” Sam thought to himself as he pulled up in front of the abandoned gas station, double checking the latitude and longitude on his phone to make sure he had the correct location. “ _Why would Dean be here_?”

A quick lap around the building revealed no other vehicles. Not letting this prevent him from doing his due diligence, he got out of his car and attempted to open one of the doors but it was locked tight. Rubbing his face with his hands, the younger Winchester brother looked around, trying to figure out his next move.

Noticing a car wash attached to the building, Sam walked over and tried lifting the gate.

_Krrrrreeeeeeekkkkk_

It moved ever so slightly and Sam really put his shoulder to it and heaved it upward as hard as he could. With a whirl, the gate shot upward, revealing the contents of the enclosed space: the Impala.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted, his voice reverberating off of the walls. “DEAN!”

No answer.

Pulling out his phone, Sam tried calling his brother’s number one more time.

_Brrrrriiiiinnnnggg_

The sounds of a phone ringing emanated from the sleek black car. Opening the car door, he found both Dean’s phone and the keys in the ignition. This was not a good sign.

“Dean!” He called once more as he looked around the space wildly.

There, off to the left, how had he not noticed it before, a door leading into the building. Quickly crossing to it, Sam turned the handle to find it unlocked. The door swung open with a creak. The smell of lingering dust and stale air met his nostrils and he took a step back. Not knowing what he might encounter, he checked that he had his revolver and that it was fully loaded before he entered the edifice.

“Dean,” the younger Winchester called into the darkness.

Pulling out both his gun and a flashlight, he proceeded into the building. He was in a small hallway, what windows there were had been boarded up and the only source of light that could be seen were the thin tendrils of sunlight that crept around the edges of the boards.

Making his way forward, Sam persisted until he reached the door at the end of the hall. This too was unlocked and he pushed it open to find a large room completely devoid of any furnishings, equipment, or appliances.

Devoid that is of everything that is except a single flood light shining down from the ceiling on to a beautiful young woman reclined upon a chaise lounge. Dressed in a long silken obsidian colored negligee, she had one leg drooped over the edge of the settee, the other bent upwards, foot resting on the seat of the couch. And kneeling on the ground between her legs was a naked man, his face buried at the crux of her thighs, Dean.

“Hello, Sammy,” she called as he stepped through the doorway, her bright blue eyes meeting his green ones. “Nice of you to finally show up.”

If Dean knew that Sam was there, he did not indicate it, clearly too intent on his administrations to notice anything or anyone.

Bring his gun up and pointing it at her, Sam asked, “What have you done to my brother?”

A grin pulled at the corner of her mouth, “Going to shoot me? I’ll tell you now, that’s not your greatest idea. Shoot me and you might as well shoot your brother because if I die, he dies too.”

“You’re a witch,” Sam stated.

“ _Hmmmmm_ ,” she murmured, “and they told me you were the smart one.”

“Whatever you’ve done,” Sam reasoned, his gun still pointed at her head as he took a few more steps closer, “I swear, I’ll kill you for it. Spell or no spell. Now, let my brother go.”

“Let him go?” the woman asked, feigning confusion. “Now why would I ever want to do that? He has such a wicked tongue.”

His face contorting in anger, the younger Winchester cocked the hammer on his gun and replied, “I said let him go.”

Sighing in exasperation, the witch placed her hand in Dean’s hair and pulled his head up and out of her lap so that she could look him in the face. Sam could see the slick shine of her fluids on his lips and cheeks.

“Dean, sweetheart, your little brother has come to get you. Do you want to go with him or stay here with me?”

The older Winchester did not reply, instead, he yanked his head away and forcefully pushed his face back between her legs.

“Oh!” she giggled, “Sorry, Sammy. You took longer than I expected, maybe if you had come earlier but he’s too far gone now.”

His hands now shaking in fury, Sam wasn’t surprised that his finger tightened on the trigger and the gun went off with a BANG. The woman didn’t even flinch as the bullet went whizzing past her head. Her eyes turned white and with a flick of her finger, Sam’s revolver flew out of his hand. She flicked her hand again and….

“ _Aaaaaaahhhhh_ ,” Dean screamed, pulling his head away and covering his ears as if he was in excruciating pain, his red and swollen cock bouncing up against his stomach as he sat back on his heels.

“What are you doing?” Sam yelled. “STOP!”

The witch put her hand down and once again Dean immediately went back to licking her pussy.

Without his gun, the younger Winchester knew he was helpless. This woman was clearly a powerful witch. If he could go call for backup somehow or maybe get to the Impala, he could maybe stand a chance. But that would mean leaving Dean alone with her, not a risk he wanted to take.

“Why should I stop?” she asked. “Have you brought something with you with which to barter?”

“You…” Sam stammered, running through his options in his head, “you can have me.”

“You?” the witch questioned, looking him up and down. “Why would I want you? Really, I’ve never understood the appeal. Yes, you’ve got the height and broad shoulders. But that hair is far too long for my tastes. Besides, I’ve got Dean. He’s much more fuckable than you. No, Sam, I don’t want you.”

“Then what do you want?!” Sam shouted.

He was close enough now he could see the sheen of sweat and the red, blue, and purple patches of bruises on the elder Winchester’s skin. She had been hurting him. And what’s more, there was the flat circular base of butt-plug between the cheeks of Dean’s ass. She’d sodomized his older brother and Sam knew he had to do something.

“What I want,” the witch replied coldly, “is payback.”

“Payback for what?!”

“You simple fool,” she replied, “you really haven’t a clue, do you? All the harm you have caused. All the destruction.”

“So you want me and my brother dead, is that it?” Sam questioned.

“Death? No,” she remarked, trailing a hand gently through Dean’s hair and down his neck, “not for the Winchester Brothers. Besides, from what I hear, the two of you don’t stay dead for long. I want something that will last.”

“So you wanted to make me see you desecrate my brother before stealing him away, is that it? Making me live with the knowledge that I am helpless to free him? Is that your plan?”

As she lifted a finger in the air, Sam braced himself to be hit with a spell, but it never came.

“Just a second. Your brother’s tongue is ….” she trailed off, her eyes rolling backward slightly.

Was this bitch seriously getting off while he was attempting to get his brother back from her? Damn it! He would NOT stand for it. Taking the only thing he still had at hand, the flashlight, Sam threw it at her.

Quick as a snake, the witch snatched it out of the air before it struck her.

“Tsk, Tsk,” she chided, crushing it in her hand like flimsy aluminum and tossing it aside. “Sammy, you’re going to want to reign that anger in if you want to get through this next part.”

“And what part is that?” he yelled.

“The part where I let you take your brother home.”

Sam stopped cold.

“What do you mean? I thought you said you wanted to keep him, that you wanted payback?”

“Oh,” she replied, “I do want to keep him. But that’s simply not practical. And I’ll get what’s due, have no doubt about that.”

“Then how?…”

“The answer is simple, Sammy. I lift the spell on your brother and let the two of you leave here and return home. And if you are very good, I’ll even wipe the past few days from his memory. All you have to do is take him.”

“Take him? What do you mean take him? That’s what I’m here to do, take him home.”

“I mean _take_ him, in the biblical sense.”

“ _Is she actually implying that… No… that would be…”_

Screwing his face up in disgust, Sam replied, “I am NOT fucking my brother.”

Grinning wickedly she said, “You either fuck your brother once by choice and I wipe his memory or I’ll place you on under a spell as well and have the two of you fucking like rabbits for weeks on end. I’ll even film it and put it on the internet for all the world to see. Not to mention you both will remember every moment of it for the rest of your pitiful lives.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sam threatened.

“Who’s going to stop me?” the witch laughed. “Your pet angel? Trust me, I have more than a few Enochian spells up my sleeves. I’ll have Castiel licking cum off the floor while Dean grabs a hold of one of his tattered wings and fucks him from behind.

“Or maybe the King of Hell himself will join in the fun. I have a feeling Crowley would be excellent at rimming.”

Sam couldn’t even fathom how this woman knew so much about his and Dean’s personal life. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around anything she had told him thus far.

“You…. You…,” Sam stuttered in disbelief, “you can’t expect me to… to… It would be… be incestuous… And I’m not… Dean’s not… We’re not gay… He’s my brother… I wouldn’t even be able to… to…”

“To get it up,” the woman finished for him, flicking a strand of long brown hair away from her oval-shaped face. “Trust me, Sammy, you’ll get it up or I’ll force you to get it up.”

“Please,” Sam begged, “don’t make me do this.”

“I’m not making you do anything,” she answered, “yet…”

“I can’t.”

“Fine,” she said, her eyes going white.

“WAIT!” Sam cried. “Stop. I’ll do it. Alright.”

“You’ll do what Sam?” the witch question. “Tell me. I want to hear it from your lips.”

“I’ll…. I’ll fuck my brother,” Sam said, hanging his head in shame.

“How? You need to be explicit, Sammy.”

“I’ll fuck my brother … in the ass … with my … with my cock.”

Giggling in delight, the woman said, “Wonderful! Now, let’s get down to business. Start by taking off that heinous flannel shirt.”

Reluctantly, Sam began to undo the buttons on his shirt, he didn’t want to be doing this. “ _This is what you get for letting Dean go off on his own. Now we are both screwed.”_

“Faster Sammy. Take it all off,” the witch commanded.

Still attempting to postpone the inevitable, Sam took off his shirt and undershirt. Pulling his foot up, he untied the laces on his boots and removed both them and his socks. Next to go were his pants. Until all that was left was Sam standing in his boxer shorts in front of the woman who still had his brother’s face between her legs.

“I said all of it.”

“Please,” Sam pleaded. “Is there any other way?”

“I already gave you your options,” she replied resolutely, “you chose the first one. Now pull those bad boys down, I want to see what you’re working with.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sam pulled his underwear off and threw it to the side. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see her face. A tear trickled down his cheek. Sniffling, he wiped it away.

“Well,” the witch said, “looks like Dean is in for a treat. That’s a sizable unit you’ve got there and it’s not even erect yet.”

“Please…” he whimpered.

“Hush now. I know you don’t want to do this. But remember, you have to be good or I’ll leave Dean’s memories intact. But I’m not completely without compassion. I’ll walk you through what I want you to do. Just focus on what you’re told to do. Okay?”

Sam couldn’t speak but nodded yes.

“First,” the woman said, “bring your hand down and start rubbing yourself.”

Letting out the breath he’d been holding, Sam relented and followed her direction. Taking his cock in his hand, he started to rub at the base. “ _Fuck it, it’s starting to respond right away. It’s like it has a mind of its own.”_

“That’s right, Sammy. Rub your filthy cock. Make it nice and big and hard for me.”

The tears were falling in earnest now. He could feel his dick growing bigger and harder in his hand. And he knew the next part would be the part that would haunt him for the rest of his life. _“Maybe the longer I rub it, the shorter I’ll last once I’m actually inside of Dean. Fuck. I’m actually visualizing being inside my brother.”_ That wasn’t helping.

“Mmmmmm, yes,” the witch muttered, “that’s a nice cock there. It’s going to be real nice buried inside your older brother. Can you imagine how he feels right now? My spell is keeping him perfectly compliant but he is still in there. He is going to feel every inch of that monster fill him up.”

“ _Ignore her Sam_ ,” he told himself. “ _She’s only in this to inflict misery. Just get this done and it will be over. Doesn’t matter what Dean is feeling right now, he won’t remember by the time we’re through._ ”

Sam’s cock was hard now, he knew it. The witch probably knew it too but he kept jacking himself off, hoping she’d change her mind.

“That’s enough, Sammy,” she said. “Now it’s time for the main event. Come here.”

The younger Winchester did as he was told, stepping closer to the woman and behind Dean.

For her part, the Witch pushed herself further back on the chaise, bringing Dean up on the couch with her. His face still buried in her snatch and his ass now at the level of Sam’s cock.

“Step up right behind your brother, push his legs apart, and pull the plug out.”

His face contorted in despair, Sam moved around the edge of the couch so he was mere inches away from his brother before placing his hands on the back of Dean’s knees and pushing them apart so he could stand between the legs. Next was the plug. Gripping the edges of the base, Sam pulled. The silver tapered bulb came out easily enough, clearly well lubricated.

“Do it now Sam. Fuck him.”

Drawing a ragged breath, Sam lined his thick cock up with Dean’s opening and pushed. Heat enveloped his penis and he slid all the way into the slippery hole. “ _Fuck, it’s so tight.”_

A muffled groan reached his ears and he looked down at his older brother moaning into the witch’s cunt.

Gripping Dean’s hips, Sam cried as he thrust into his brother over and over again. But with each thrust, he could feel Dean force himself back on Sam’s cock. It was like Dean couldn’t get enough of being impaled on his little brother’s huge dick. And the way that ass felt around him, damn it was sweet. Pleasure was coursing through his large frame, sending shivers up and down his spine.

For her part, the witch too seemed enraptured by pleasure. Dean had his hands on her now and was finger fucking her cunt as he lapped at her clit with his tongue.

“Fuck,” she cried.

Sam stared down at her, trying to imagine it was her he was fucking instead of his brother. Her smooth pale skin, small breasts, and plump lips were right before his eyes. He wanted to touch her. The way she was looking at him made him want to rip that black negligee right off her body.

Moving her hands, she partially fulfilled Sam’s wish by pulling down the top of the garment, exposing her breasts. They were small but perky, the nipples stiff as she fondled herself.

“Damn Sam,” she said breathily, “wish you had gotten here earlier. We could’ve had so much more fun. Not that Dean and I didn’t have fun before you got here. Do you want to know what we did?”

“No,” he replied. He’d stopped crying at this point, having distracted himself by looking at her. But he had a feeling she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

“When I found him, he came like a moth to the flame. Completely unaware of the danger that awaited him. I have had your brother every way possible and a few ways that are more than improbable.”

Shaking his head as he continued to fuck Dean, Sam did not want to hear what she had to say.

“First I let him fuck me like we were just hooking up. That’s when I place the spell on him. It starts off slow, so he could still speak and resist but I was still able to force him into compliance. That’s when I made him lick his own cum out of my pussy. Then I fucked him over and over again. You should’ve heard what he said to me then. Called me every name in the book. And every time he did, I hit him until he bled.”

Doubling his efforts, Sam tried to focus on an impending orgasm. Hoping once he had climaxed the witch would let him stop.

“Eventually, Dean stopped yelling me and just started saying ‘no’ over and over again,” the woman continued her tale, pausing every now and then as Dean’s fingers and tongue were distracting her. “Those ‘no’s then devolved into him pleading for me to stop. Oh, it was so sweet. You should’ve been there. He cried so hard, Sam.”

He didn’t want to respond but it was getting harder and harder to ignore her.

“He has such a tight ass, don’t you agree?” The witch asked, clearly wanting him to answer.

“Yes,” Sam replied, wanting to finish soon, thinking of how his brother’s tight ass felt around his cock.

“I think I was his first. You should’ve heard him scream when I fisted him.”

“ _Damn_ ,” the younger Winchester thought, “ _this bitch is could give Lucifer a run for his money_.”

“But by the end, the spell really took effect. I had him saying the most wonderful things like how he wanted me to fuck his filthy whore of a mouth. How he wanted nothing more to be my cum slut forever so he could worship my pussy for eternity. That he lived for my pleasure. That he was nothing more than a hard cock and a wet hole for me to fuck.”

A loud groan escaped the young Winchester’s lips, he was coming. Bucking his hips at a furious pace until he hit his climax like a brick wall. Collapsing on top of Dean, Sam’s cock shuddered as he released his seed into his older brother.

“Done already,” the witch lamented, as she pushed both brothers off the couch and on the floor. “Pity.”

Straightening the straps on her lingerie, she got up and maneuvered over to where the boys lay on the floor. Grabbing Sam from the back of the head, her fingers curling into his long loose hair, she pulled his face up to meet hers.

“You did a good job, Sammy, such a very good job. Did you notice Dean came from the ass fucking you gave him?” she said as she pointed to the small pool of ejaculate on the fabric of the settee. “Makes me wonder what that cock of yours would be like if I took it for a ride.”

“Please, no,” Sam begged. “We had a deal.”

“That’s right. We did,” she remarked, her eyes turning white. “And I never break a deal.”

Sam was surprised when she suddenly pressed her lips against his. Hungrily she kissed him like he had never been kissed before in his entire life. It was almost intoxicating and Sam forgot for a moment what she had just put him through

“One last thing, I should probably tell you: I was lying when I said if you killed me you killed Dean. Just a little white lie, don’t you think. Anyways, take care Samuel,” she said with a smile as she pulled away and let him go. “Dean will be asleep for one hour. I recommend getting him home, cleaned, dressed, and in bed before he wakes up. He won’t remember any of this but he might have some questions if he wakes up naked and with a sore ass.”

“Just an hour!” exclaimed Sam.

“Time’s a-tickin’,” came her reply as she took a few steps back and reached behind her, opening a door out of thin air.

“Who are you?” the questions fell from his lips before his brain even processed what he had said.

“No one,” she answered before stepping through and vanishing altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for reading! If you are so inclined, please comment!


	2. Dean's POV

Pulling open the heavy metal door of the antique refrigeration unit, Dean was rather dismayed to see the limited options before him. All he wanted was a cold brew and some alone time with his computer. Unfortunately, he’d have to go get the beverage first.

“I’m going on a beer run. Do you want anything?” Dean asked his younger brother who was sitting at the nearby table, more preoccupied with stirring his coffee than he was with listening.

“Nope,” Sam replied.

Picking up his keys, Dean made his way to his garage and to Baby. The way the light bounced off her classically formed edges brought a smile to his face. Family was the most important thing to him and, damn it, the car was family.

Climbing in, Dean savored the sound of her purr as he turned the key in the Impala’s ignition before exiting the garage and making his way to the nearest convenience store. If he was lucky, they might have pie.

Fifteen minutes later, a six pack in one hand and a prepackaged slice of pie in the other, Dean made his way over to register. Just as he was passing the end of one of the aisles, a young woman quickly rounded the corner and ran smack into him. The cold blue slushie she’d been holding a moment before was now dripping down his shirt and pants.

“Oh no!” she gasped. “I’m so sorry!” Frantically, she grabbed a bunch of napkins and was doing her best to remove the offending remnants from Dean’s clothes.

“It’s fine,” Dean reassured her. “I’m on my way back home anyway and I’ll just throw them in the wash.”

“I’m really very sorry,” the woman said. “Please let me make it up to you.”

“Listen,” he replied, “it was an accident. No harm, no foul.”

Truth be told, Dean wasn’t thrilled about the cold and sticky mess but this chick was hot: long brown hair, longer legs, tight waist, and a firm looking ass. Granted, her tits left something to be desired but her face was particularly lovely with its prominent cheekbones and deep-set shining blue eyes. Maybe he just might be able to maneuver this little incident to his advantage.

“At the very least, allow me to purchase your beer and pie,” she insisted, going up to the register and placing a couple of bills on the counter.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Dean remarked, walking over with his items.

“Would you like a receipt?” the attendant asked with a grumble and a roll of his eyes. No doubt because he would be the one to be cleaning up the remnants of the spilled slushie on the floor.

“Yes please,” Dean answered, “and a pen too if you don’t mind.”

A look of confusion momentarily passed across the woman’s face but she caught on quickly and took the receipt and pen from the attendant and jotted down her digits before handing it over to the hunter.

“You know,” she said as the two of them exited the building and walked over towards the Impala, “if you’re going to call me, you should really tell me your name first.”

“Name’s Winchester, Dean Winchester,” he replied, making a corny Bond jokes.

She laughed anyway, reaching out her hand and saying, “Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Winchester.”

“What’s your name then?”

“Oh, me? I’m No One, really. Just a small town girl living in a lonely world.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh, “Let me guess. You’re taking the midnight night train going anywhere.”

“Depends,” she replied, leaning against the hood of his car. “I might be in the mood to take a mid-day ride in this beauty. A 1967 Chevy Impala, right? That is if you wouldn’t mind the company?”

Gorgeous and knowledgeable about cars, could there be a better combination? Winchester’s dick twitched beneath his jeans and his mind was already made up.

Opening the door to the Impala, Dean ushered No One into the vehicle.

As he slid into the driver’s seat next to her, he joked, “So no name, huh? Your parents forget to fill out the form at the hospital or something?”

All he got in reply was a sly grin. “Like I said, I’m No One.”

Shrugging and offering a grin of his own, Dean revved up the engine and peeled out from the parking lot. If his new friend wanted to remain anonymous, he had no problem with that. Besides, he’d always liked his women a little mysterious.

It didn’t take the hunter long to find a secluded spot off to the side of the road before he pulled over and turned to his passenger and asked, “You’re cool, right?” The last thing he wanted was to pressure her into something less than consensual.

“Actually,” the young woman replied, with a wink and a smile, “I’m a little hot. Mind if I take my top off?”

“ _Keep your mouth shut and don’t drool on her_ ,” he told himself as he nodded yes.

Watching her gather the edges of her shirt and pull it up over her head, Dean ogled her petite breasts supported by a sheer black lace bra.

“What about you, Dean? Are you hot?”

It dawned on him that his jaw had been hanging open, Dean snapped it shut. He quickly shed his over-shirt and black t-shirt. The second he had removed the clothing from his body, No One was on top of him, pressing her lips against his. Eagerly he pushed back, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

A cute little moan emanated from her throat as she rubbed her tongue along his. A light click of teeth on teeth colored their dance of lips of tongues. Bringing his hands up, Dean pulled down the cups of her bra so he could lightly pinch and tug her perky nipples.

“You know,” she breathed heavily as she pulled back for a second, “I think your pants are still a bit damp from the slushie. Maybe you should take them off.”

Quick to respond, the hunter undid his belt, button, and fly, struggling a bit to get them down and off since he had neglected to take off his boots before the pants. No One, on the other hand, had gracefully pulled off her shorts as she clambered over the seats into the back of the Impala.

Once Dean had extracted himself from his jeans, he joined her in the backseat, clad only in his boxers.

“You know,” he lied, “I’m normally not this easy.”

Chuckling, she reached up and grabbed him, kissing him fiercely and pulling him down on top of her.

“ _Mmmpphhfff_ …” he said, pulling away from the soft way she was biting his lower lip, “I have protection in the glove compartment. Just give me a second.”

“I’m not normally this easy either,” she replied with a sly smile, “but I’m on the pill to keep my cycles regular. So unless you’ve got the clap or something, I’m fine with going bareback.”

If Sam was here, he’d say the move was stupid. Good thing Sam was back home in the bunker because Dean was about to be raw-doggin’ it.

“Whatever you say, babe,” responded Dean, feeling as though most of the blood in his body was now pooling in his cock. Taking the hem of her panties in his hand, he attempted to pull them down but only managed to tear them in his excitement.

“You in a hurry, cowboy?” No One purred, not seeming to care about her torn underwear. “Somewhere you need to be instead of between my legs?”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” the hunter proclaimed, as he watched her hook her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pull them down, freeing his hard cock.

“Then what are you waiting for?” she asked. “Fuck me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Dean took his engorged member in his hand and rubbed the head of it against the lips of her pussy. Pushing in slightly, the outer lips opened and the hunter could not only see but feel as well that the curled inner folds were pink and slick. Damn, she was wet.

“What are you waiting for? Give it to me,” No One demanded.

And the hunter complied, pushing in slowly as he reveled in the warmth, pressure, and wetness of her cunt. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, she reached around with both hands and grasped a hold of his ass, pushing him into her and grinding against him.

Placing one hand on the back of the driver’s seat and the other on the back window of the Impala, Dean steadied himself as he began to thrust into her over and over again. Admiring how she threw her head back and exposed her neck, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her chest heaving.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” He leaned down to lick the side of that neck that was now glistening with perspiration.

Moaning sweetly, her lips parted and she pushed her hips up greedily to meet his.

“More,” she breathed softly.

Feeling her pussy contract around him, Dean redoubled his efforts.

“You like that, you like the way I feel inside you?”

“Yes. Fuck!” the young woman exclaimed, clearly enjoying herself. “Your cock is amazing.”

Seeing her move a hand down so she could rub her clit, Dean knew she was close.

“That’s right, cum on my cock,” he told her. “Cum all over my fucking cock.”

“Fuck!” she yelled as her thighs began to quake and she strained against the oncoming waves of her impending orgasm.

It was like she was clamping down on him and the pressure mixed with the perfect sight of her euphoric bodily reaction had Dean joining her in ecstasy. Thrusting hard one last time, he shuddered in delight as he ejaculated inside of her. Worn out by the effort, he collapsed gently on top of her.

“ _Meus es tu_ ,” she muttered softly.

“What?” Hearing something that sounded like Latin, Dean turned his head to look at her, seeing that her once blue eyes were now completely white.

Jolting backward, Dean threw himself to the other side of the vehicle, fumbling with the handle and jumping out as quickly as humanly possible. He’d seen white-eyes before and the idea of facing another Lilith or Alastair unprepared completely terrified him.

“You’re not human!” he exclaimed, not needing to ask why she was here or what she was planning on doing. Supernatural scum was always after him and Sam for some reason or another. Dean kicked himself for not recognizing her eagerness to fuck him for what it really was, a trap.

“Dean,” she replied in an almost sing-song tone, “come back.”

“No!” he shouted, not caring he was completely naked in the middle of nowhere but inexplicably his feet moved of their own accord and brought him back to the car.

“You fucking bitch,” Dean spat, enraged that he had fallen for the trap had been laid for him. “Whatever dark place you crawled out of will be nothing compared to what I will do to you if you touch me again.”

“Bitch? No cowboy, you got a letter wrong there.Try a ‘W’ not a ‘B’. And I doubt you are even capable of comprehending the place I am from,” No One retorted.

“Go to hell,” the hunter growled as his body forced him to get back into the Impala and kneel between her still open thighs.

“Never been there, actually,” the witch replied. “But I hear it’s lovely this time of year. Of course, you’d know better than I.”

One of his hands whipped out and he struck her across the face.

“Ooooh, Dean,” she cooed, taking the offending hand in one of her own and bringing his face up to hers with the other, “I know the spell starts off slow but you shouldn’t have done that.”

“I’m going to kill you, whatever you are. Witch or demon, I don’t care. I’ve killed worse.”

“Oh,” she replied condescendingly, “how sweetly naïve. You think I can be killed.”

“I’d be willing to give it a try, you flat chested piece of shit.”

“ _Tsk tsk_ , such a dirty mouth,” No One responded. “I have a much better use for it.” And with that, she brought her hand to the top of his head and pushed it down. “Time to get things cleaned up, we wouldn’t want to get cum all over your precious Baby, now would we?”

Was she being serious? She wanted him to lick up his own cum. There was no way he was going to do that. He’d bite off his own tongue first. It was extremely unfortunate that it seemed he could no longer control his motor functions as his mouth open of his own accord and his lips met the leather seat where droplets of his spent seed and fallen when he had quickly pulled away.

The taste itself wasn’t as bad as the mere idea of what he was being forced to do, as Dean raged against the spell forcing him to lick the seat clean. What came next was worse as he brought his head between No One’s thighs and dipped his tongue inside her cunt.

“ _Bite her_ ,” he told himself to no avail as salty bitter fluids covered his tongue and filled his mouth.

Feeling her fingers caress his hair almost tenderly, Dean shuddered in revulsion. How had he let this happen? This wasn’t supposed to happen to him, he was a hunter, not a victim. Taking what little autonomy was left to him, Dean told the witch exactly what he thought of her in between licks.

“Bitch.”

“Gutless.”

“Cunt.”

“Worthless.”

“Trash.”

“Demon-whore.”

“Demon-whore?!” the young woman responded, roughly pulling the man away from her snatch by his hair so she could look him in the face. “Really? Demons? I think not.”

“How else does a witch like you get powers?” Dean raged. “Not a natural talent by any means. You stink of sulfur. How many demons did you have to fuck to get enough power to case your little spell? I’m betting more than you can count.”

A flick of her wrist sent flung the hunter out of the vehicle and landed him in the dirt. Bits of gravel dug into his skin as he pushed himself up. But before he could regain his feet, the witch had stepped out of the Impala and stood stock straight, as the air around her swirled in a haze of simmering heat.

“I. Don’t. Fuck. Demons,” she said sternly. “But you, Mr. Winchester, I’m not done fucking you.”

“You’ll have to cast another spell then, bitch; because there is no way I’m getting it up for your dried up cunt by choice.”

“Going by the amount of moisture on your face,” the witch replied, “I’m going to beg the differ. Now get up and get in the car. I’m going to want to clean you up for this next part.”

Spouting profanities and kicking at the dirt, every hunter instinct he had told him to stay away from the witch and to not get into the vehicle. But as much as he protested, his body would not listen to him. Instead, he crumpled into the passenger seat, still buck naked.

Reaching over him, the witched gathered her clothes and put them back on before shutting his door, getting into the driver’s seat, and started the engine, revving it a few times before she peeled away.

 

***

Pulling into the car wash of what looked like an abandoned gas station, Dean attempted to memorize every detail, looking for anything that might help him escape. Of course, he wondered why they were here of all places. Not that he could ask, having temporarily been silenced by a piece of duct tape. The witch had gotten out of the car, picked up his discarded clothing, and dug out Dean’s cell phone from his pants pocket. Coming around to the passenger door, she tossed the phone on to the driver’s seat in one motion as she yanked Dean out of the car and onto the hard cement with the next.

“Crawl,” she commanded and Dean was helpless in his obedience.

Opening the doorway with a snap of her fingers, No One tossed the clothing in a nearby bin as she led the way down a long dark hallway. There was a door at the very end but they did not go through it. Instead, she entered through a doorway just off to the right, pulled the cord that hung from the ceiling to illuminate the single bulb, and held the door for the hunter as he crawled through.

A tile floor that sloped slightly down to a single drain and with all the furnishing of a janitorial closet, the room was clearly built for function, not comfort.

Pulling off the tape, the witch warned, “Choose your words wisely, hunter.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Kicking him savagely in the ribs and knocking him to the side, No One went over and grabbed the hose coiled around a peg on the wall.Turning the tap, the hose came to life with the water pressure expanding its loose coils. A wave of water hit Dean in the face and he lost the breath he had only caught a second before after getting the air knocked out of him when she had kicked him.

Spraying off the dirt and bits of gravel that had become caught in his grazed skin, the witch soon had Dean clean enough for another round. At least that’s what he thought as she turned off the tap, though when she started attaching a thin and tapered nozzle to the end of the hose, he began to worry. When she said she wasn’t done fucking him, he didn’t think she meant that she’d be forcing anything into him.

“Nn…no..oo,” Dean stuttered, eyeing the nozzle, “keep that away from me you cantankerous hag.”

Unlike her words on him, his statement did nothing for her as she stepped up behind him and pushed the tip of the nozzle just past the ring of muscle between his ass cheeks and turned on the faucet.

It was a bizarre feeling, as the cold water filled his bowels and made his gut clench.

“Oh shit,” he hissed under his breath. The pressure of the water inside him made him keenly aware that once the nozzle was removed, he wouldn’t be able to stop his body from involuntarily pushing the water out. The last thing he wanted to do was soil himself, especially not in front of her.

Unfortunately for the hunter, that was exactly what happened.

No One snickered, “I always knew the Winchesters were full of crap.”

Rinsing him out more than once was enough to make the humiliation burned his cheeks. Keeping his jaw clenched and his head bowed, the hunter tried to keep it together as she hosed his own filth off his legs, the cold water making his balls retract.

Now thoroughly clean, No One grabbed Dean and pulled him upright and dragged him back out into the hallway. Stumbling, he followed her through the door at the end. This time they entered a room devoid of anything what so ever.

“ _Hmmph_ ,” the witch thought out loud, “this is missing something.”

“Yeah,” Dean chimed in, “a hole straight to Hell that I can throw you in.”

“Something comfortable, yet functional…,” she contemplated tapping a finger against her lips.

A sudden intake of breath indicated that she had something in mind. Walking a few steps ahead, she opened a door in the thin air. Dean’s jaw dropped. Reaching into the void, No One grabbed something seemingly heavy and pulled the thing through the door. It was a chaise lounge, of all things, a long seat with a partial backrest and armrest on the right.

Dragging the object to the middle of the room, beneath the single flood light, the witch snapped her fingers and the door swung shut. She then patted the cushion of the chaise and told the hunter to have a seat. Unable to stop himself, Dean did exactly as he was told but not without complaint.

“Couldn’t have chosen something less pretentious, you stuck up piece of vitiable scum sucking harpy?”

Clicking her tongue in disappointment, No One said, “Rub your dick, Dean. I’m going to be using it in a minute and I want it nice and hard.”

“I’m sure you’d like that,” Dean spat, though doing as he was directed and pissed that his member responded so quickly. “This is probably the only way you get any action since you're about as pretty as a pox covered pile of decomposing flesh. Why don’t you show me your true face since you’ve obviously stolen some innocent girl’s meat suit?”

“First off,” No One corrected the hunter, as she pulled his hands away from his cock and straddled his lap, “don’t call any female who is no longer prepubescent a ‘girl,’ it’s misogynistic.”

“Second,” she continued as she lowered herself on Dean hard member, “not a meat suit. More like a meat computer with a soul, my soul to be precise. Without the soul, it would be just inanimate organic matter.”

“And third,” the witch said as she brought his hands to her breasts before starting to ride him slowly, “you didn’t seem to dislike my looks when you asked for my number at the convenience store.”

“Back then I didn’t realize you were some freaky feminazi ass licker intent on raping me,” Dean retorted, though the insults were harder to come by now that he was distracted by the glorious feeling of her warm and wet cunt enveloping his penis.

“I’m doing more than raping you,” No One replied with a grin, gripping the backrest for leverage as she bobbed up and down. “I’m breaking you.”

“Hate to disappoint you, sweetheart,” Dean said sarcastically, wishing he could pull her off of him and throw her to the ground, “but I’m just temporality unable to control my actions. Soon enough, I will unravel your little spell and be dancing on your grave. After I salt and burn your body, of course.”

“You’re counting on your kid brother to save the day, aren’t you?”

“ _How does this bitch know about Sammy?”_ he wondered, as the length of his erection started to ache within her, his balls tightening.

“I’m counting on him to come and try and rescue you. Why else would I leave your cellphone in the front seat? You’re far more pretty than you are smart.”

Anger flooded over his face and let out a string of the vilest and most despicable words that would’ve had made Lucifer himself blush with embarrassment. It also turned out that the witch wasn’t a big fan of his vulgarity as she promptly struck him across the face, nails catching the skin.

Dean felt blood rush to the surface. She also pulled herself off of him before either of them had the chance to cum. Leaving his balls to turn ‘blue’, she clearly wasn’t going to let this insult slide.

“Ever been ass fucked, Winchester?”

“No,” Dean responded, unable to keep the truth from spilling from his lips. “But you don’t have a dick so it’s not like you can pop my cherry.”

“You’re right, I don’t have a dick but I do have a fist,” No One shot back. “And I’m not going to pop your cherry, I’m going to rip it out.”

The blood drained from Dean’s face. He’d gone too far. Having a pretty girl, though pure evil, ride his dick was nothing compared to the idea of being truly raped, especially since he had never had anything bigger than a finger in his ass.

“Listen,” he implored, sweating at the thought of being fist-fucked and hating how obviously contrite he had suddenly become. “I’m sorry I said some of that stuff. I figured you were only toying with me with that hose back in the mop room. But fisting me is just gross.”

“Gross? Like Alastair didn’t do gross things to you while you were on the rack in Hell?” she inquired mildly as she stalked out of the room.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories her statement had conjured, Dean steadied himself against whatever onslaught coming his way. True, Alastair had done some pretty sick things but he’d been dead then and without a corporeal body, so the physical pain was more psychological than anything else since the stink of blood, the sizzle of flesh, and the wet flap of flayed skin were all illusions. Granted they were very very very convincing illusions but illusions nonetheless.

When No One did not immediately return, a small sliver of hope cropped up and he took a few deep trembling breaths to try and calm himself.He could hear what might have been the rustle someone rummaging about in a closet along with the sounds of doors opening and closing. Maybe she was leaving him here to stew in his own fear. That would be a tremendous improvement on getting seriously violated.

To say that he was disappointed when the witch came walking back into the room was a colossal understatement.

Now clad in a silky black nightie, No One had a few objects in her hands. Though Dean could not see what exactly the items were, he did notice a gleam of light bouncing off something metallic. He hoped it wasn’t anything sharp.

“You say you’re not a demon,” the hunter stalled, desperate to put off whatever twisted shit she was about to inflict on him, “then how do you know about Alastair?”

“I take notice when someone steals my aesthetics,” she responded, her eyes turning white for just the briefest of moments. “First it was that child-snatching Lilith and then her rabid enforcer Alastair. Damned demons are so unoriginal.”

“Well, I guess demons aren’t really known for respecting boundaries. But since you’re not one, I’m sure you will have no problem respecting mine when I say don’t touch me.”

“ _Hmmmm_ ,” she pretended to contemplate the idea, “but I thought you said I was a pox-ridden gutless harpy? Would someone like that respect boundaries? I think not. Get up and bend over.”

Dean used every fiber of his being in trying to resist the effects of her spell but despite his verbal protests, he soon found himself face down across the seat of the couch.

“You know, it’s really quite funny how you say one thing and do another. Now, put your hands back and pull those sweet cheeks apart.”

“No,” Dean growled as his hands moved of their own accord and grabbed the tender flesh of his ass, spreading himself before the witch’s eyes.

“Well would you look at that,” the witch said in mock amazement, “the proud and mighty Dean Winchester holding himself open to be taken. I’m going to take a mental picture of this sight and lock it away in my memory so I never forget it.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Dean pleaded, making one last attempt to sway her.

“Finally,” No One laughed, “something we can agree on. Of course, I don’t have to do this. But I want to.”

Stepping up behind him, the witch stood back between his legs and lightly ran her fingers down his crack. An involuntary shudder ran up and down his spine and Dean did his best to hold back tears now prickling at the corners of his eyes. A quiet sob of relief escaped his trembling lips, as he heard the snap of a lid being opened and the wet sounds of something being expelled. At least, the witch wasn’t planning on doing him dry.

Feeling the slick tip of a finger touch his sphincter, the hunter could do nothing besides repeating the word ‘no’ over and over again.

“Relax,” the witch said soothingly, as the first fingertip penetrated him, though this only lasted for a second or two before she pulled back.

“Dean, as much fun as it is to see you try and relax and tighten your muscles at the same time, you really need to stop resisting and instead of tightening, push back a bit.”

“This isn’t fair,” the hunter lamented as she started again. Though internally he was feeling guilty over all the times he had tried to wheedle his way into having anal sex with various women. Most had turned him down. Now he could see why. Having something shoved up your ass was uncomfortable as fuck.

The command for him to relax and push had helped his body but not his mind and whimper escaped his lips at each millimeter the fingers pushed forward as the witch slowly worked him open. Knowing what was ultimately going to happen was terrifying. It really didn’t help the situation that her actions were really stimulating the nerves of his pucker and his cock roused at the sensations.

“The key to properly fisting,” she noted, “is to keep your fingers together like the head of a duck. The first three go in and the pinkie is tucked in underneath. The thumb is a bit more tricky because it’s wider and can get caught on the rim. Knuckles are definitely the hardest but once they’re in, the rest is a piece of cake.”

Having her vividly describe what was happening to him did not help the situation and those tears he had been holding back started to fall before she’d even gotten to the thumb. It was excruciatingly slow as she would pause and back out a bit to apply more lubrication. Once she got up to her knuckles, Dean was sweating bullets and ready to be done.

“NO!” he yelled, as he was spread wide and gasping, “No. Won’t fit. I’m. Not able. To stretch. That far.”

Pausing she asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes! Please. Stop.”

“Tough,” she replied her tone as cold as ice before for she viciously shoved her entire hand and part of her wrist inside of him.

“ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh_!” Dean screamed, “Take it out, please take it out. I’m begging you. Take it out!”

“Okay,” she teased as she immediately pulled out as quickly as she had pushed into him.

It was like she’d ripped him in two and then twisted him inside out. The pain made his brain go numb and he nearly blacked out but was still very much aware of the cool air around him pressing in on his exposed and gaping hole.

Placing her fingers back at his back entrance, No One waited for Dean to catch his breath again before pushing forward ignoring his cries for mercy.

“Come now, Dean,” she chided, “where’s the confident masculine hunter I met earlier today? You know the one who asked for my number?”

“Stop, please just stop,” he pleaded. “I’m begging you.”

“You want me to take my hand out again?”

“Nn…no..oo,” he cried in despair. “Too fast. Hurt. Please.”

“So what you’re saying is you want me to do this?” And she spread her fingers wide inside of him and started to pull out again. This time he did black out.

When he had regained consciousness, her hand was out of him and he was sprawled out on the cold concrete floor. Moving ever so slightly, Dean felt that his back passageway was not empty but filled with something hard and cold. It felt somewhat heavy but at least it was smaller than her fist. A sob made it way up through his chest and he couldn’t hold it back. The sound garnered the witch’s attention and summoned her from whatever place to which she had wandered.

“Oh,” No One said. “Good. You’re awake. Since your ass is otherwise occupied, it’s time to play with that delicious cock of yours. Maybe this time you’ll be smart enough to keep any unpleasant thoughts you might have to yourself.”

For a powerful being, such as herself, it only took them having sex a half dozen more times before she finally threw in the towel and called it quits for the night. Laying down on the settee and bringing Dean up alongside her, she had him rest his head in the crook of her shoulder.

“ _I hate you_ ,” the bitter thought filled his mind. Though he wasn’t sure if he was talking to her of himself because, right now, he wanted nothing more to curl up in the comfort she offered after such torture.

Grudgingly appreciative for the respite and completely exhausted, the hunter knew the only reason he was able to get through the last few hours was because of the spell. Every ounce of him was dead tired and he was sure there wasn’t a drop left of cum in balls for another round.

The witch stroked his dark-blonde hair tenderly as the pair took the time to catch their breath.

“Who are you?” Dean asked timidly, a question that had been burning in his brain for a while. He’d been too angry or in too much pain to ask her before now.

“I told you, I’m No One.”

“That’s not a name.”

“You’re right. It’s a title.”

“What kind of title?”

“An old one.”

“How old are you?”

“Time doesn’t mean much to me, at least not what you consider time,” she replied. “So I’m old but young and everything in between.”

“Then what about your name? Is it timeless as well?”

“Names have more power than you know,” No One replied. “It’s not the sort of information I give out freely.”

“But—“

“Hush, Dean. Go to sleep.”

Unable to disobey and not really wanting to, the hunter closed his eyes and drifted off.

***

“Fuck that feels good,” Dean exclaimed as No One assaulted his ass with a strap-on.

It had been over 24 hours and the witch explained how the spell worked its way into his system. First it was just physical compliance but eventually, it led to physiological compliance as well, meaning anything and everything the two of them did together felt amazing. Like pure ecstasy pouring through his veins, the spell kept the hunter not only ready but willing. Of course, the enchantment wasn’t meant to work on a psychological level so Dean knew that No One was an evil witch bent on his destruction. However, at this point, he did not care.

“More,” he begged as she dragged the silicone cock out of his rectum, “fuck my dirty hole. Give it to me hard. Don’t stop!”

“Slut,” the witch said with a laugh as she thrust back inside of him. Her hands gripping him so tightly it left bruises.

“Faster,” Dean cried. “Please, don’t stop. More.”

Complying with his wishes, the witch jackhammered her fabricated phallus in and out of the greedy hunter’s hole. And reaching around, gave him a helping hand, jerking him off until he came.

Once he had reached orgasm, she let him rest. Though not before he had eagerly licked every drop from her outstretched fingers. Laying down on the chaise, No One let Dean snuggle up with her. Once in a comfortable position, he lowered his head started to nuzzle her before he began to lick her breasts and suckled at her nipples as she gently stroked his hair.

“You know,” she said softly, “I think I’ve run out of ideas on ways to fuck you. Or at least ideas I’m willing to try.”

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Dean hummed, his mouth otherwise occupied.

“The thing is, by the morning the spell will have you so preoccupied with sex that you won’t even be able to talk. I was counting on your brother being here already. So much for having a well thought out plan.”

“Choke me,” the hunter suggested.

“What?” No One asked, slightly confused.

“Erotic asphyxiation,” Dean elaborated. “Let’s try that next.”

***

Her fingers were wrapped around the back of his neck, her thumbs under his chin as she very carefully squeezed the hunter’s airway. At first, it was just for a couple of seconds before she loosened her grip, though gradually she increased the time between the breaths he took. Straddling his hips, his rock hard erection throbbing inside of her, the witch did most of the work but seemed entirely satisfied with the arrangement.

By the time she’d worked her way up to holding the airway shut for a whole minute, the edges ofDean’s vision began to white out as it threw him into almost a euphoric panic. His heart pounding in his chest as his oxygen-deprived brain could barely handle the most exquisite sensations emanating from their pairing.

Drilling her hips down and leaving a collar of bruises, No One climaxed before her hunter. The spasms of her cunt pushing him over the brink. Filling her once more with his seed, it occurred to Dean that she had probably lied about the birth-control pills the first time they fucked. Hoping that she wasn’t the fertile sort of ancient supernatural being, Dean momentarily worried about the possibility of getting her pregnant.

Wanting to express his concern, the hunter opened his mouth but was unable to speak as the witch had leaned down and began kissing him. By the time the kiss ended, he had entirely forgotten what he was going to say. Instead, he focused on the smoothness of the witch’s skin and how much he wanted to lick it, as she lay next to him on the floor, her arm draped almost protectively over her hunter.

***

“What if Sam doesn’t come?” Dean asked as day slipped into night.

They had been fucking on and off for hours and No One had brought him back to the mop room to rinse him and herself off since they were both sweaty and sticky.

“Do you think he’d really abandon you?” the witch questioned in turn, taking a warm sudsy cloth and wiping it over his skin.

“No,” the hunter answered, “but if he doesn’t come, does that mean I get to stay with you?”

“Dean Winchester,” No One chuckled in disbelief, “you are full of surprises.”

“I mean it,” he grabbed her hand, pulling her close. “I want to stay with you.”

“No, sweetheart,” she responded a little sadly, “you don’t. The endorphins from the spell are really working their magic but you’re still you. Deep down you know that you’re meant to be saving people and hunting things.”

“Then why bother setting a trap for me at all?”

“I’m settling a territorial issue.”

“I don’t understand,” Dean lamented.

“Don’t worry about it,” said No One kindly as she finished washing him and then handled the cloth to him so he could reciprocate, pulling her hair up and away from her back. “When we finish here, I’ll run out to the car and grab that slice of pie I bought you. It’s been too long since you’ve eaten.”

“The only pie I’m interested in the creamy kind between your legs,” Dean teased, sticking out his tongue.

***

The animalistic noises coming from the witch’s mouth were the prettiest things Dean Winchester had ever heard. Not really knowing how she’d let him get the upper hand, he was more than willing to take the power position and fuck her tight pussy from behind. Seeing his length penetrate her slick cunt while she kneeled on the chaise in front of him was mesmerizing.

The hunter paused for just a moment and the witch was eager to rock herself backward onto his cock. Her round cheeks being tickled by his patch of short hair. Knowing that when it came to performing anything sexual the spell gave him a little autonomous leeway, Dean couldn’t resist giving that firm buttock a slap and in doing so elicited the most delightful yelp.

“Oh Dean,” No One moaned, “I’ve been a naughty girl. Do it again.”

Quick to comply, Dean, spanked her a few more times leaving her ass a delightful shade of pink. Feeling a bit wicked, he slicked his thumb up with saliva before plunging it past the tight little hole above her twat.

“Fuck!” she cried out in pleasure. Gasping for air as her heart rate quickened, the witch was clearly getting close to coming.

“I’m going to cum in your fucking cunt,” the hunter groaned. “And then I’m going to lick every last drop out because I’m a filthy cum slut.”

“More,” she pleaded as he rocked undulated his hips back and forth. His hot dick repeatedly pounding her wet snatch.

“Whore,” Dean pronounced. “I’m a greedy whore for your pussy.”

A sense of accomplishment filled him as he realized the witch was no longer capable of speaking as instead she babbled and moaned half-formed words.

“ _Look who can’t speak now_?” he thought as he knew that by dawn the next morning, he’d be in the same boat, though not temporarily like she was in this particular moment.

“Fuck, I’d do this forever,” Dean was unable to stop talking once he had been ordered to do so. “I just want to worship your beautiful pussy with my cock or my mouth.”

He could feel his balls begin to tighten.

“I’m ramming into you now but later you can ram into me. I love the feel of you stretching me out. My ass and my mouth are yours.”

The impending orgasm grew and Dean fully embedded his cock in her cunt and his hips spasmed.

“I’m coming. Fuck!”

Unleashing a flood of jizz into her channel, he completely lost all cognizant thought and attempted to keep fucking the cum deeper into her, despite his deflating cock.

As for the witch, she too had become lost in the moment, having cum multiple times. Shaking from the effort to stay upright, she collapsed and Dean’s dick slid out of her. Exhausted she fell asleep as the sex-addled hunter knelt behind her and ran his tongue across her used holes.

***

Yawning deeply, the witch woke to find a very docile hunter sitting at her feet.

“Is it morning?” she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Dean merely nodded, glad No One was finally awake. All he wanted was to get back to fucking.

Clearing her throat and standing up, she made her way over to one of the boarded windows and peeped through a crack.

“Where is your brother? I’ve got a perimeter spell set up so I’ll know when he gets here. But I never expected for it to take him this long.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Dean thought, “ _Sammy. He’s coming? Why?_ ”

“I’m going to wash up quick and put that nightie back on. Meanwhile,” she picked up the butt-plug that had been laying next to the couch and tossed it to him, “why don’t you put this in?”

Keen on following orders, the hunter caught the metal toy and lowered it to his backside.

As the witch walked away she called back to say, “And Dean, don’t forget to use plenty of lube.”

***

Heaven, he was in heaven, kneeling before the most beautiful and amazing woman, Dean delved his tongue between the folds of her labia. Tasting the sweet nectar of her sex, all he wanted was more. And the only way to get more was to make that lovely cunt squeeze around his fingers and tongue. Intent on making his mistress climax, Dean didn’t notice when another person walked into the room.

It was only when he heard the melodious tones of her voice that he realized she was talking to someone other than himself. But unless she was giving him orders, he really didn’t care. And so he happily continued his task and ignored the angry voice directed at the witch. Dean knew full well she was capable of handling any miscreant who wanted to disturb them.

“Dean, sweetheart,” No One said pulling him away from his labors, “your little brother has come to get you. Do you want to go with him or stay here with me?”

“ _Damn it_!” Dean thought, pulling his head out of the witch’s grip and forcing his face back between her legs, “ _It’s Sam. I don’t want him here. Want to stay with No One. Leave Sam. Run away_.”

A loud BANG echoed around the room and it startled the hunter for a moment but a second later came the excruciating pain. It felt like boiling water was being poured into his ear canals and he pulled back, clamping his hands over his ears and screamed. What had Sam done? Then as quickly as the pain came it was gone again.

Undoubtedly, the witch had been the source of relief and Dean knew no better way to thank her besides doing his best to tongue fuck her into oblivion.

Sam was still talking to the witch and it bothered the elder Winchester that his little brother would be so thoughtless as to interrupt him while he was busy. The light touches from the witch up above soothed some of this anxiety. Curling his tongue upward, Dean hoped his tongue was long enough to hit that sweet spot. Evidently, No One clearly appreciated his efforts by the way her pussy clenched.

Moving his head back every so slightly, so he could breathe, Dean heard more of the witch’s and Sam’s conversation.

“The part where I let you take your brother home,” the witch said.

“ _Wait, no_ ,” Dean pleaded silently, placing kisses on her tender flesh. “ _I don’t want to go home with him. I want you. Only you.”_

Sam was angry when he said something about ‘fucking.’

“ _Fucking?_ ” Dean contemplated silently, “ _I’m always down for fucking_.”

Half listening, half concentrating on the witch’s pussy, Dean noted the witch mentioning Castiel and Crowley. What they had to do with anything, he neither knew nor cared. But it’s what he heard next that made his blood run cold.

“It would be… be incestuous,” Sam stuttered.

“ _Incest?!_ ” Dean was now fully paying attention to their conversation. He went to move away but found himself unable to do so. He could really only move his gaze upward and he looked upon the resolute face of his mistress.

Whatever had occurred during the part of the conversation he hadn’t paid attention to must have been significant because Dean had no idea why his brother would be saying the things he was saying.

“I’ll fuck my brother … in the ass … with my … with my cock.”

“ _WHAT?!!!_ ” Dean yelled silently, unable to form the words, “ _Sam! NO!_ ”

The witch giggled and though Dean was aware she was pleased he was also aware of the sounds of clothes being shed behind him.

“Please,” Dean heard his little brother say. The catch in Sam’s voice made it clear he was about to cry. “Is there any other way?”

The hurried sounds of palm against flesh indicated that Sam was making himself ready for what was to come and Dean wasn’t having any of it. Gripping No One’s ankle tightly, he tried to get her attention. See if he could get her to change the trajectory of the situation. But it appeared she only had eyes for Sam at that point.

“Mmmmmm, yes,” the witch muttered, “that’s a nice cock there. It’s going to be real nice buried inside your older brother. Can you imagine how he feels right now? My spell is keeping him perfectly compliant but he is still in there. He is going to feel every inch of that monster fill him up.”

“ _Nnnnooo_ ,” Dean protested, “ _this is wrong. This is so wrong. No One, please. I don’t want to feel it._ ”

Pushing herself back onto the chaise, the witched tugged gently behind Dean’s ears and he obediently followed. Backing up so just his knees were on the edge and his feet hanging off, the hunter lowered his head to where he knew No One wanted it to be placed.

Face down, ass up, Dean was perfectly positioned for whatever was in store for him. A hand that did not belong to mistress was placed on his butt while the other gripped the flared base of the tapered bulb and slowly pulled it from his rectum. The toy was soon replaced by something warm, hard, and thick.

“ _SAM! NO!_ ”

But silent demands were to no avail and Dean couldn’t help to moan as Sam’s cock slid into his hungry hole. The spell, it seemed, would force him to enjoy the action, no matter how much he despised it. Feeling his brother grip his already bruised hips, the hunter’s body was eager for action as it pushed against each thrust Sam made.

_“Take it out. For Chuck’s sake, Sam, I can’t stop myself… I can’t… I…”_

Momentarily distracted by being raped by his own flesh and blood, a soft touch by the witch alerted him that he’d been neglecting her. Was he supposed to be displeased with her about something? He couldn’t remember as he brought his hands up to drift along her pussy lips before sinking into her cunt. Bringing his lips closer to her sex, he stuck out his tongue to flick the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck,” she cried.

Really only aware that he was doing his job well and getting serviced at the same time, Dean let his worries go. Reveling in the sensations the cock in his ass was sending to his brain. The hunter’s own member, that had been hard and dripping pre-cum for hours was loving the attention as well as it bounced happily in time with each thrust Sam made.

The witch was talking again but all Dean could hear were the grunts his brother was making as he pounded his older brother’s tight and accommodating ass.

“He has such a tight ass, don’t you agree?” Dean heard the witch ask.

“Yes,” Sam replied, his answer coming out as more of a breath than a statement.

While the sex-addled part of his brain thought this was quite the compliment, what was left of the once proud hunter was confused that his own brother would say such a thing.

“ _Um… thanks Sammy_ ,” he said silently, “ _but I think you’ve gone a bit too_ —“

His thoughts suddenly interrupted by the fact that his cock had really enjoyed what he had heard. The only sensations it had had up to this point had been when it bumped against the cushion of the seat with each thrust Sam made but apparently, that had been enough. Spinning out over the edge of pleasure, Dean came, emptying his balls one last time.

Completely spent, Dean started to drift off into oblivion. Though not before he had the pleasure of feeling Sam release his own seed into him.

***

“Dean!” he heard his brother shout. “Dean!”

Being pelted in the face by water, the older Winchester awoke in the shower stall. Reaching to turn off the water, Dean didn’t remember even getting back to the bunker from the hunt.

“Dean!” came Sam’s call through the door. “Are you alright? I heard a loud thump.”

“Yeah,” he replied rubbing his head. “I must’ve slipped or something and hit my head. I think I blacked out for a second.”

“I’m coming in,” Sam stated, jiggling the handle.

“No,” Dean sputtered, using his best stop-being-a-baby tone. “I’m fine. I’ll be out in a second.”

It’s not that he cared if Sam saw him naked, they had after all been living right on top of each other for years. Still, he preferred a bit of privacy, especially in an embarrassing situation like this.

“Okay,” came his younger brother’s response. “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

Rubbing his scalp, Dean surveyed his arms and legs to see if he’d done any more damage when he fell. His ass was sore but that’s probably just because he had landed on it. And there were definitely scraps and bruises but that’s what happens when you and your brother clear out a nest of vamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I normally don't put a note like this at the end because I believe my readers to be mature enough to have the common sense not to try in real life any of the things I do to my characters in fiction. However, this particular story features breathplay. And though it might seem rather benign in comparison to other sexual activities, it is my understand that it can, in fact, be extremely dangerous. So for me that means I explore this kink in fiction only and not in reality. So please, DO NOT use this story as a reference for practicing breathplay in real life.


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sam and Dean grapple with the aftershocks of their joint encounter with the white-eyed witch named No One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins with Sam's POV and ends with Dean's POV.

“Sammy,” Dean called as he pushed the door to his brother’s room open. “You planning on coming out today?”

“Dean!” The younger hunter blurted as he untangled himself from the bedclothes, papers, and books that were piled high on and around his bed. “Ever heard of knocking?”

“Yeah, I have,” retorted Dean, “but you’ve been in here for over a week and I’ve hardly seen you at all. What are you researching anyway?”

“Just brushing up on the lore. Keeping my mind sharp until we have another hunt to go on,” Sam explained as he shoved his brother back out the door.

“Then bring your books and stuff out to the library where they belong. I don’t get it, Sammy. It’s like you’re avoiding me.”

“Don’t be paranoid. I just want some alone time,” Sam pronounced as he shut the door in Dean’s face.

Though the honest truth was that Sam was avoiding his older brother. He couldn’t look at him without thinking how the two of them had done something two brothers should never do with each other. It didn’t help to see the fading bruises on Dean’s neck either. Sam hoped his brother just assumed those were from fighting off a vampire that tried to strangle him.

How Dean explained away any other injuries, Sam could only guess. No doubt the older Winchester’s overt sense of denial prevented him from coming to a logical conclusion why his ass was sore or why there were bruises on his hips. As for himself, Sam couldn’t deny what had happened or what the witch had forced him to do.

“ _You fucked your own brother_ ,” a cruel voice inside him said, “ _and part of you liked it._ ”

“ _No_ ,” he thought. “ _The witch made me do it_.”

“ _The witch made you enjoy your brother’s tight hole until you filled him with jizz_?”

“ _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_ ” Sam yelled at himself, pushing his hands through his uncombed mane and clenching his fists.

Pulling his hair until the pain distracted him from his train of thought and he was able to breathe again. Casting a forlorn glance around his room, Sam contemplated his next move.

So far he had scoured the entire Men of Letters archive looking for any mention of a witch named No One. And so far he had come up with zilch, nada, bupkis. He was going to have to bite the bullet on this one and call the only person he could think of that knew more about witches than anyone else.

Getting out of the bunker undetected had been no easy feat. Sam could tell that Dean was watching out for him by how often he heard the anxious footsteps pass his door. It ended up being a waiting game with the Sam finally leaving his room at 4:30 in the morning. Finding his brother passed out in a chair at the end of the hallway, Dean had a beer in one hand a copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_ in the other.

Shaking his head, Sam tip-toed past the sleeping form and out towards the garage. Pausing momentarily, he scrawled a hasty note about how he would be gone for a bit as he was picking up a book from a regional tradesman who specialized in the occult. Leaving behind his cell phone so Dean couldn’t track him, the younger Winchester brother climbed into his blue Dodge Dart and was gone before the dawn.

By the time he had reached the hotel, the sun had gone back down and he was exhausted. Trying to be more alert, he slapped his cheeks a few times before climbing out of the car. Checking to make sure he had his gun with him and that it was loaded with the correct bullets, he headed towards the building. He might have been dumb enough to walk into a trap laid for him and his brother before but that would not happen again. From now on, if he did anything, he’d make sure he was prepared.

Knocking thrice at the door, Sam was met by a red-haired woman in a long black dress, with enough bold makeup to make a drag queen jealous.

“Sam Winchester, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? Do come in. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Hello, Rowena,” he muttered as he stepped into the room.

“Och now,” the witch chided in her thick Scottish accent, “is that any way to greet me after I so generously offered to meet you.”

“Sorry,” the hunter apologized, “it’s been a long day.”

“Then have a seat and tell me all about it. You weren’t very forthcoming on the phone.”

Though wary of Rowena and her penchant for viciousness and violence, Sam had no other choice but to confide in her.

“Rowena,” he asked, “can you wipe a couple weeks’ worth of memories from my head?”

“You and big brother have a fight?” she mocked. “Is that why Dean’s not here?”

“No, we didn’t have a fight. I just need the last few weeks to disappear.”

“And what would I get in return, I’d like to know,” Rowena snapped. “You summon me here and for what? To ask me to perform a memory spell. How am I supposed to collect if you don’t even remember the transaction?”

“Please Rowena,” Sam begged, “whatever you want, be it a favor, a book, or artifact. If I have it, it’s yours. Just please help me.”

“I kenna just snap my fingers and pull a spell like that out of thin air,” she remarked. “It’d be one thing to perform such a spell if the time period was shorter but longer ones take a bit more preparation. A single mispronunciation could have you forgetting more than just a few weeks. The ingredients off by a mere granule, you wouldn’t even be able to remember your name. A spell like that is risky.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sam said, burying his face in his hands, “I just need to forget.”

“Forget what exactly?”

“I can’t say,” came Sam’s muffled reply.

Rowena did her best to coax the answer out of him. “Do you mean you physically are unable to tell me or that you won’t tell me?”

“Won’t.”

“Then maybe just tell me what happened before the bit you don’t want to talk about.”

“I… Dean… there was a witch,” Sam stammered.

“And this witch,” Rowena postulated, “was she a good witch or a bad witch?”

“A b..b..bad witch,” Sam wept, having completely lost his composure.

“Oh, Sam, dinna fuss,” Rowena soothed, clearly concerned with the hunter’s unusual behavior. “What can you tell me about this witch? What did she look like? Do you know her name?”

“No One,” Sam replied as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“No one? What do you mean no one? I thought you just said there was a witch involved?”

“I mean her name. She said her name was No One.”

Hearing Sam’s answer, all the color drained from Rowena’s face.

“And this witch,” Rowena faltered, “what color were her eyes?”

“She looked normal, except when she was using magic. Then they went white.”

Rowena pulled back from Sam as if he had burned her.

“A witch with white eyes going by the name No One! Sam, you daft idiot, that wasn’t a witch at all!”

“But she —“

“I don’t care what she said or did! Do you have any idea what she was? A Nunavin, Sam!”

The witch’s reaction to his disclosure wasn’t helping the situation and only made Sam feel worse though he had no idea what a Nunavin was. For her part, Rowena had started pacing tensely back and forth across the room, muttering to herself.

After a few minutes, Sam finally got up the courage to ask, “What’s a Nunavin?”

“This ‘witch’ of yours isn’t a regular witch at all. She is a keeper of the void. Whenever she comes into a realm/universe/what-have-you, she has white eyes and uses the name No One. Her attempt at humor, no doubt, because the words sound similar to her title.”

“But if she’s a keeper of the void, whatever that is, what did she want with me and Dean?”

“Didn’t she tell you?”

Sam shook his head ‘no.’

“The void is the space between realms. If a person transverses between realms and doesn’t know what they are doing, they create tears in the very fabric of the multi-verse. Makes for an unhappy keeper.”

The hunter gulped, he hadn’t known anything about the void, though he and Dean had both definitely torn through it. And more than once at that.

 _“So that’s what No One had meant when she had spoken of harm and destruction_ ,” Sam thought to himself.

“Whatever her reasoning behind doing what she did,” the witch remarked, “I’ll not be interfering.”

“ _You know, if she can’t help you_ ,” a malicious side of him thought, “ _then you’ll have to take a more drastic action to rid yourself of those memories_.”

“Please, Rowena,” Sam pleaded, “if you don’t help me, I might as well go out in the parking lot and shoot myself in the head.”

“Sam,” Rowena admonished, “you can’t think like that. Whatever No One did, I’m sure it can’t be all that bad.”

“She … she made… me hurt Dean,” he reluctantly supplied. Perhaps if he could convince Rowena of the gravity of the sin he had committed, she’d change her mind and help him.

“Hurt Dean? How? What did she make you do?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam said shaking his head. “Dean doesn’t remember. And I don’t want to either. Please just … just help me.”

“Oh you wee bairn, I kenna do that.”

“P..p..please!”

“Then tell me what happened Sam.”

Take a deep breath to steady his nerves, the hunter explained, “She made me chose: hurt Dean and he’ll forget the entire incident or she’d place a spell on the both of us forcing us to hurt each other and that both of us would remember.”

“And you went with the first option?”

Nodding in the affirmative, Sam cast his eyes away, knowing that once Rowena found out what he had done, that she would be disgusted with him, just like he was disgusted with himself.

“And what did Dean say when she offered you these options?”

“Nothing,” came Sam’s sullen remark. “He was already under her spell and was more preoccupied with another task.”

“And what task was that?”

“He was... um... not exactly behaving in a way that he would want me to repeat.”

“For heaven sakes, you big lug,” Rowena groused, “will you just spit it out already? You’ve already told me Dean doesn’t remember, so what’s the harm in telling me? I can see it’s a great weight on those broad shoulders of yours. Why not tell me, dear, and lighten that load a little?”

“He was… um… going down.”

“Going down? Where exactly was he going down to?”

“No, I mean he was going down on her.”

“Oh!” Rowena exclaimed. “You’re saying you actually walked in on the two of them? And Dean was too busy giving her a tongue lashing to even acknowledge your presence, is that what has you so upset?”

The red-headed witch clearly found this tidbit of information quiet funny and did little to hide her amusement.

“This is serious,” Sam rebuked her, wishing he could wipe the smile off of her face. “No One did more than just make him eat her out. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, not to mention she had shoved a big silver plug up his ass.”

“How do you know it was big?”

“What?” he said out loud. However, inwardly Sam realized that he had said too much.

“The plug, how do you know it was big? Unless...” As the notion of what he was trying to convey clicked, Rowena let out a gasp. “Samuel Winchester, please tell me you were not the one to remove the plug from your own brother’s arse.”

“I... I... didn’t want...” the hunter muttered once again too consumed with guilt to speak coherently. “She... she made me... choose… made me… hurt him.”

“You should’ve chosen to run away.”

“And left him with her? Rowena, she had spent the better part of two days raping him!”

“Better to be raped for eternity by a pretty Nunavin than once by your own flesh and blood. Because that’s what you mean when you say she made you hurt him, isn’t it?”

A sob broke through his clenched vocal chords and Sam buried his head in his hands, shoulders quaking beneath the proverbial weight of what he had done. As for Rowena, she had gone unusually silent. Apparently, she was too shocked to offer her typical sassy remark or insult.

Taking a few long drawn out moments to regain a semblance of composure, Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and said, “You must think I’m a disgusting abomination.”

“Sam...” Rowena said, her voice unusually soft with empathy.

“No,” the hunter interjected. “Don’t. I’m not worth your sympathy. Just...” And pulling his gun from his waistband, Sam handed her the gun. “Just shoot me.”

“I’m not going to do that!”

“Why not? There’s no love lost between us. And Dean and I have tried to kill you more than once. I figure you wouldn’t mind returning the favor.”

“Sam you truly are a daft idiot! Don’t you see? You are giving No One exactly what she wanted. By dismantling your’s and Dean’s brotherly bond, she ensures that neither of you tears through the void again because the two of you can’t function without the other. She knew all she needed was one of you to remember what happened and you’d distance yourself. But you can’t let this break you.”

“I’m already broken,” he lamented. “There’s no other option for me. I have nothing left worth living for.”

“And what about your brother,” she insisted, “if you’re gone, what does he have left? No, Sam,if you truly believe that what you’ve done is worth dying over, then you should let Dean be the judge. If your brother wants you dead, then at least have the decency to allow Dean to be the one to pull the trigger.”

“I can’t tell Dean,” Sam gulped. “He’s better off not knowing. I don’t want to burden him with the knowledge that I… that I raped him.”

“Being coerced doesn’t make you a rapist, it makes you a victim,” explained Rowena, as she pushed the gun back in his hands. “Sam, go home. Talk to your brother.”

 

***

 

It wasn’t like Sam to take off on his own without at least talking to Dean about it first. Though, admittedly, his younger brother had been behaving very strangely of late. The way he had isolated himself in his room so he could pour over volumes about witches had Dean concerned. Sam leaving in the middle of the night without his phone was just another reason Dean’s stomach was in knots.

“I should go out and look for him,” he said to no one in particular since he was only one in the bunker.

Just then the metallic creak of the reinforced door opening reached Dean’s ears and he headed to the entrance to see Sam walking down the steps into the main hall.

“Where the hell have you been,” the elder Winchester fumed. “You just up and leave in the middle of the night. Meanwhile, I’m left here with nothing better to do than worry like some pathetic chump. And look at you! When is that last time you bathed or combed your hair?”

“What are you, my mother?” Sam muttered as he pushed past his older brother.

“Now where are you going?”

“To the kitchen. That alright with you? I need a beer, maybe two.”

“Sam,” Dean barked as he followed, “what is with you? You need to tell me what’s going on.”

“I will,” the younger Winchester remarked, “just let me get drunk first.”

Moving into the canteen and walking over to the fridge, Sam pulled out a six pack of beer. The first bottle he opened he handed to Dean and the second he kept for himself as both he and his brother took a seat at the kitchen table. Sitting and drinking in silence, the minutes ticked by slowly.

By the time Dean was on his second beer and Sam on his third, it seemed that the younger Winchester finally got up the nerves to start talking.

“Do you remember that nest of vamps we cleared out a couple weeks back?”

“Um… yeah,” Dean replied. “What about it?”

“Do you remember what day of the week that was?”

“No. Does it matter?”

“It was a Friday.”

“So?”

“So, do you remember what you did on Saturday?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean wasn’t thrilled with Sam’s line of questioning. He could barely remember what he had for breakfast, let alone what he had done a couple of weeks ago on a Saturday.

“Not much I guess. I slept in. But isn’t that when you started hiding away in your room?”

“I started doing that on Tuesday.”

“ _Really? This is getting old quick._ ” Dean thought to himself before replying aloud, “What are you saying, Sam?”

“I’m saying you’re missing about three days.”

“Wait, what?” Dean questioned, as he pulled out his phone and checked the calendar.

“I deleted all the messages I sent but didn’t manage to erase the call log,” Sam noted.

“The call log?” Dean tapped the screen on his phone and looking down at the information being displayed before looking back up at his brother and saying, “23 missed calls! Why did you call me 23 times?”

“Because I didn’t know where you were,” Sam replied before taking the last few swigs of his beer and reaching for another bottle.

Officially spooked, the older Winchester decided that whatever his brother was hiding, he need to know. Even if it took all night to pull the information from Sam, Dean was going to get to the bottom of this.

“Okay, Sammy, I’ll bite,” Dean asked, setting his beverage aside, “where was I?”

“In Downs, Kansas.”

“And what was I doing there?”

“Getting fucked by an inter-dimensional, white-eyed witch.”

Upon hearing this, the older Winchester’s eyebrows shot up but he took a moment before saying, “Was she hot?”

“Dean!”

“Hey, I’m only asking.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“How about her tits? Were they…” Dean inquired, cupping his hands out in front of him to indicate large breasts.

“As a matter of fact,” the younger Winchester grumbled, “they were on the small side.”

“We talking B’sor A’s?”

“Seriously, I’m trying to tell you that some immensely powerful supernatural being kidnapped you and raped you before wiping your memory and you’re hung up on cup size!” Sam blurted.

Both men fell silent for a moment after the outburst. The words that had been spoken hanging ominously in the air around them.

Clearing his throat, Dean prodded, “Inter-dimensional witch? What did you mean by that?”

“I mean, she was some sort of keeper of the void between dimensions. Called herself No One. Apparently, she wasn’t too pleased that we had torn though on a few occasions. She came to get payback and to stop us from doing it again.”

Picking his beer back up, Dean took a long drink before setting it back down and nervously pulling at the label.

He had been feeling something was off but he had previously only attributed it to Sam’s odd behavior. Now that he was learning about this witch and what she had done, some pieces he hadn’t known he had been missing began to fall into place. Pieces like all the unexplained injuries and the way his guts felt like they had been scrabbled and rearranged.

“So by payback, you mean she tore into me like we had torn through the void?”

Closing his eyes, Sam replied, “Yes.”

“When you found me, did she make you watch?” Dean asked, his tone solemn. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“No,” Sam could hardly speak as tears began trickled down his face, “worse.”

“How much worse could it be?”

“She… she…” the younger hunter stuttered, “she made me… made me… join in. She wasn’t… wasn’t the only one who… who raped you.”

Finally, the reason Sam had been avoiding him had come to light. The mere idea made him sick.

“I don’t believe it.” There it was, Dean’s denial was back in full force. He shoved his chair forcefully backward, quickly stood up, and walked away from Sam. Beginning to angrily pace the kitchen floor, his face was red with vexation.

“Dean, I’m-“

“Shut it, Sam!” Dean cut his brother off. “How did you think I’d react?! Some witch fucks me and wipes my memory, which you have yet to explain. Then you tell me that you fucked me as well! What am I supposed to do with that kind of knowledge?!”

“It was part of the deal. I was just trying to spare you any more pain than you had already endured.”

“What deal?! I can’t believe that you would do something like that! There is absolutely no fucking way that I would let you make a deal like that. Wasn’t there some other option?”

“The other option was for both of us to be under her spell. And I’m telling you, the spell you were under was not a pretty spell,” Sam offered, desperate to explain. “She was hurting you but you didn’t seem to care, you just kept…”

“Kept what? What was I doing Sam?”

“You were more preoccupied with keeping your head between her thighs than you were concerned with anything else that was happening. You didn’t say a single word the entire time.”

“And so she told you just to come up behind me and slide your dick in and you went along with it? Is that what happened?!”

“No! I tried to stop her! Dean, I swear, I tried.”

“You obviously didn’t try hard enough.”

“I know but she was too powerful. Don’t believe me, if you want. But it’s true. She said the only way I could save you was to … to take you. I did what I had to do. But now … now I can’t live with it anymore,” Sam said, pulling the gun he had tucked into his jacket out and placed it on the table. “If you want to shoot me, shoot me.”

Ever so slowly, the older hunter walked over and picked up the gun.

Looking over at Sam’s pitiful countenance, Dean could see that the events that had transpired had been eating his brother up. Pale and haggard with tear tracks down his cheeks, his little brother was clearly in agony over the matter.

“ _How did it come to this_?” he wondered silently. “ _How am I suppose to feel_?”

Angry. Yes, he was angry.

But angry at Sam?

“ _How could I be angry with the one person in this world who has always had my back?”_

No, not Sam. It was the witch he should be mad at!!!

 _“But how can I be angry with a person I have no memory of_?”

The fact of the matter was that he was confused and struggling with what Sam had told him. But if there was one thing Dean knew for sure, it was that he and his brother couldn’t let this beat them.

“Saving people,” Dean suddenly remarked.

Blearily lifting his head, Sam asked, “What?”

“Saving people and hunting things.”

“What about it?”

“That’s what we do, Sam. It’s the family business. And I’ll be damned if I’m going to let some witch stop us from doing our job.”

“But Dean, I—“

“You were forced to do something terrible. I get that Sammy, I really do. But that doesn’t mean we turn our backs on each other.”

“Every time I look at you, I’m reminded of what I did. Please don’t ask me to live with that guilt.”

“Guilt? What guilt? This wasn’t your fault. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I’m the older one. I’m supposed to look out for you. Instead, I let some witch take advantage of us.”

“She mentioned that you resisted.”

“Fuck, so she wasn’t hot?”

A grimace of slight amusement crossed his brother’s face at this last comment. Of course, Sammy would find it amusing that Dean disliked being raped by an ugly witch more than by a pretty witch. Not sure why it mattered to him but for some reason, that small detail made some difference.

Shaking his head, Sam replied, “No, she was smoking hot. I think that’s how she lured you in.”

“Well, if you see her again,” the older Winchester noted, setting the gun back on the table, “you’ll be needing this since I obviously don’t know what she looks like.”

“I doubt we could kill her, even if we tried,” Sam said, picking up the weapon.

“Then we steer clear of this void until we’ve got a better idea of what type of monster this witch really is. And if we ever see her again, we gank her.”

“Dean, I don’t know how to move past this. How can you possibly forgive me?”

“Easy. You’re my brother. And apparently, I can forgive you for pretty much anything. As long as we don’t have to talk about it ever again. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Good. Now you look like crap, so go get yourself cleaned up and go to bed.”

Standing up and a little wobbly, Sam made his way out of the kitchen. Dean hoped that his brother felt better because one thing was for sure that the older Winchester did not feel better. In fact, the mixture of emotions welling up inside of him threatened to boil over; fear, humiliation, guilt, self-loathing, and anger just to name a few. Dean hoped that all they needed was time for these wounds to heal and distance from a white-eyed witch calling herself No One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you all for taking the time to read this relatively short Supernatural story. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you are so inclined, please leave a comment :)
> 
> Also, I am tempted to continue this story as I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head. However, if I end up doing so, I'll probably just start a new story and then create a series for this story and that one. I've yet to make up my mind on that particular venture.


End file.
